


[Podfic] In The Flesh

by LoadedRevolver, Moiself



Series: Moiself reads [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Hand Jobs, Jeribrose, M/M, Mentions of Rolleigns - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say you should never meet your idols, but since when did Dean Ambrose ever worry about what other people thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759937) by [LoadedRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver). 



> Many thanks to LoadedRevolver for giving permission to record this fic!

**Length:** 00:47:48

 **Mediafire:** [Download MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?27tty55zceyk5e5) (54.7MB) [Download M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?27tty55zceyk5e5) (90.1MB)

 **Box:** [Download MP3](https://app.box.com/s/20t24feyd5cv5n4bprl5co7gw7ij9uoe) (54.7MB) [Download M4A](https://app.box.com/s/tmas7q4fdsl3msarjxumqznqnhkjcpjn) (90.1MB)


End file.
